


STAR Labs Wacky Race

by Wolfca



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Comedy, Wheelchair Races
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 05:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3838807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfca/pseuds/Wolfca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Caitlin begins to wonder where the boys are in STAR Labs, she gets to witness STAR Labs Wacky Wheelchair Races</p>
            </blockquote>





	STAR Labs Wacky Race

Star labs was unusually quiet, Caitlin had been sat at the computer for the past hour and hadn’t seen nor heard for any of the three boys in that time. Of course not seeing Harrison Wells for hours was not unusual, heck Caitlin reckoned the team could have easily not seen him for days and still not find it suspicious. But when Cisco and Barry are together, mischief follows very closely behind. So far Caitlin had heard and seen nothing; she was getting tempted to use the PA system to call one of them when she heard laughter rushing towards her. Confused she looked in the general direction of the noise and with the sound of compressed air being expelled someone went zooming past down the main hall. She wasn’t sure who it was and she stood up to investigate and could hear more giggling and air. To her surprise the next person zooming past at break neck speeds was Harrison Wells. Bound to a wheelchair she wondered how he managed to move so fast when she felt the cold air trailing behind him and the white stream. It became apparent that he had CO2 canisters strapped to a wheelchair and was racing down the hall. Barry was giggling and telling them to wait up as he also went racing by. Caitlin just wasn’t sure what she had seen was really happening. It wasn’t long before she could hear it again, only this time Harrison Wells was in front with Cisco and Barry chasing him. Harrison was a very competitive man so he raced to win. Caitlin checked the monitors and found where they finished and started their laps and headed down there. All she saw was CO2 canisters strapped to wheelchairs on their sides and all three boys on the floor laughing. She was grateful they had the common sense to wear protective gear but seeing Harrison on the floor and she rushed to his side first.

“I’m fine Dr Snow really. Just recharging the soul with some good old humor.” Harrison chuckled at her as he insisted she sit on the floor with him.

Cisco was clearly amused at it all.

“Ok next time we wheelchair race don’t race with someone with wheelchair experience.” Cisco joked.

Harrison grinned feeling quite proud of himself that he had won this crazy race round the lab.

“Well the fastest man alive lost a race to the man who can’t race.” Barry joked.


End file.
